Fairy Tail Comes to Hogwarts!
by ElliandraTheMagicCat
Summary: Fairy Tail Comes to Hogwarts! Harry Potter is enjoying a well-cooked breakfast when Team Fairy Tail appears in the hall behind him in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. This should be interesting...


**Hiya Folks! This is going to be my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't diss me too hard. TTATT. So, my first fanfic is gong to be a Harry Potter and Fairy Tail fanfic. It hopefully wont be too bad, so I'll try to be as lively as possible.**

 **The story is based a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, when Minerva McGonagall was newly appointed Headmistress for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had returned to finish his education, as well as the majority of the remaining students after the battle.**

It was June 31, and Harry was sleeping soundly in his bed at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. After the great battle and after he'd put the Elder Wand back into Dumbledore's tomb, he told Ron and Hermione that he was tired and need to go home. After the confused expressions, he reminded them that Sirius had left him his old house. Since then, he'd been living there and around London for the past year.

 **CRACK**

Harry jumped a foot high in his bed as he grabbed for his phoenix wand, holding in the direction of the noise. All he saw was a blur, because he hadn't his glasses. Once he got them on, he looked at the foot of his bed.

Standing there, holding a wad of letters and papers, was Kreacher. Annoyed at the sudden waking, Harry glared. "Kreacher! you don't have to Disapperate into my bedroom. a simple 'wake up, master' would suffice!"

Kreacher, cringing at the scolding of his master, looked at him in remorse. "Kreacher did not mean to make master angry. He only wished to bring master his mail before he came downstairs for breakfast." Harry, noticing the wad of papers, lightened his expression on Kreacher. "Oh. Thank you, Kreacher." Harry then leaned forward and took the mail.

"Let's see...here's a letter from George letting me know about the new merchandise...Ron and his family is in Romania with Charlie...Hermione's on the road...Oh hey!" Harry noticed a letter with a familiar insignia on the front. Excited, he opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted you back into our school to finish your education after the unfortunate event that took place last year. you will see enclosed your list of books and materials needed for your courses this year. We will expect to see you on Platform nine and three quarters on the first of September._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _P.S_

 _Welcome back, Potter._

Harry looked at the P.S with particular interest and affection. Professer McGonagall was the Head of Gryffindor House in Hogwarts, and had always taken a liking to him. He looked at the list of materials, now serious. he decided that he ought to go ahead and get them today, on his birthday, rather than postpone the outing.

He got up, getting his pajamas off and getting on and changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the words _Wait till you see the back of this shirt_ and n the back saying _oops. nothin' here, folks._ After he changed into his Muggle clothes, he went downstairs to see the meal that Kreacher had prepared for him that morning.

Once Harry got downstairs, he saw the breakfast that was laid out in the table. He sat down and started tucking in. "Kreacher, this is amazing! I haven't had food like this since the wedding at Mrs. Weasly's!" Harry yelled into the house. He had gotten to the main course of his breakfast when a loud CRACK was heard directly behind him. turning around, Harry began, "Kreacher, you don't need to Disapperate all over the-"

Standing right in front of him was a group of people who looked around their early twenties, and they looked very disorientated. The group consisted of a pink-haired guy who was arguing with another guy who had black hair and was naked to his underwear. The other two of the group were girls, one of them with scarlet hair yelling at two guys, the other was blonde, sweatdropping.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY'D YOU GO AND PICK THIS ONE?!" the pink-haired one yelled. "I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING TO TELEPORT US, ASH BRAIN!" the black-haired stripper yelled back. the red haired woman yelled, "BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN! AS YOU CAN SEE, THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON IN OUR MIDST!"

The group, having finally noticed Harry, walked forward. The red haired woman was the first to speak. Harry also noticed that she was wearing a steel chestplate, gauntlets, boots and a blue skirt. "Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet. I am a wizard from the wizard guild Fairy Tail. would you care telling us where we are?"

Harry, confused as to what a wizard guild was, simply said, "you're in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Londen. Welcome to my home." The "wizards" looked at him in total confusion.

This should be interesting.

 **Hokay! That's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it. Please leave a review, and come back for the next chapter!**


End file.
